


Как в зеркале

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [16]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (Comic), The Defenders (Comic)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Identity Reveal, M/M, Sensation Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни знает, что Мэтт — Сорвиголова.





	Как в зеркале

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mirror Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/51466) by [Devilc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc). 

Однажды Дэнни слышал, как кто-то пошутил, что поцелуй — это то, что случается, когда люди настолько близки, что просто не видят недостатков друг друга.  
  
Ну, Мэтт-то вообще не мог бы увидеть его недостатков, и они до сих пор не целовались. Но это обязательно случится, потому что вот же — они лицом к лицу, губы напротив губ, и они чувствуют дыхание друг друга порозовевшей кожей.  
  
И-и-и-и-и… К чёрту. Дэнни первым подаётся вперёд. Мэтт — хороший католический мальчик, но Дэнни-то нет, никогда и не был. Рыжая щетина Мэтта колко трётся о щетину Дэнни, медово-блондинистую, а на губах у него простой бальзам на основе пчелиного воска, а его рот на вкус — шалфей, тимьян и что-то ещё, чему нет иного названия, кроме «Мэтт».  
  
Им перестаёт хватать воздуха, и Дэнни смеётся: частично оттого, что каталогизировал каждое ощущение, будто подражая Мэтту, частично от того, как кружится голова — Мэтт чертовски хорошо целуется.  
  
— Пенни за твои мысли. — Губы Мэтта скользят по его губам, и он не только слышит слова, но и ощущает каждое из них лёгким горячим влажным выдохом.  
  
— Ты чертовски хорошо целуешься, но, думаю, ты уже в курсе, что я так считаю, по тому, как у меня сердце заходится, и дыхание учащённое, и голос изменился. А смешно мне потому, что я сейчас подмечал кучу мелочей, вроде твоего бальзама для губ, и то, что ты недавно ел что-то с шалфеем… и я это каталогизировал, совсем как ты. Пусть даже половину проебал.  
  
— Неплохая попытка думать как я, мистер Рэнд, — улыбается Мэтт.  
  
Дэнни гладит его пальцем по щеке, легко, будто пёрышком.  
  
— Например… Твоя щетина. Ты не первый парень, расцарапавший мне усами морду, но ты первый, с кем я обратил на это внимание… Цени.  
  
— Мне казалось, что ты всю жизнь утопаешь в ощущениях.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— И что это, наверное, очень отвлекает. Но сейчас…  
  
— Хм-м?  
  
Мэтт поворачивает голову и всасывает палец Дэнни в рот, обводя подушечку языком, и Дэнни низко стонет, потому что вся кровь устремляется в пах, член мгновенно каменеет, а штаны внезапно становятся уж слишком тесными. И внутри всё дрожит при мысли, что Мэтт знает обо всём этом, и скорее всего чует запах выступившего предэякулята, а может, даже чувствует языком отдельно каждую папиллярную линию на его пальце.  
  
— Но сейчас, — повторяет он низко и прерывисто, — мне кажется, что иногда очень даже неплохо бывает утонуть в ощущениях.  
  
Мэтт снова его целует, крепко и жадно, и его рука змеёй проскальзывает под вытертую и выцветшую футболку, и Дэнни чувствует её каждым волоском по пути к соску, твердеющему под дразнящим прикосновением.  
  
— Не ожидал меньшего от человека, примерившего мою личность. Что мне в вас нравится, мистер Рэнд, так это то, как вы невероятным образом полностью и с интересом погружаетесь в то, чем вам случается увлечься.   
  
Дэнни думает, не пора ли атаковать в ответ. Вытянуть рубашку Мэтта из штанов, запустить одну руку туда, надрачивая крепкий член, а другой приласкать по груди, наслаждаясь тем, как усеивающие её волоски обвиваются вокруг пальцев; а Мэтт тем временем будет сладко постанывать, и его сердце будет колотиться в груди, а мышцы — дрожать у Дэнни под пальцами.  
  
Но вместо всего этого Дэнни ныряет рукой себе под футболку, скользит по руке Мэтта вверх, дразня покрывающие её шелковистые волоски, и накрывает его ладонь своей.  
  
— В таком случае у меня есть для вас новое ощущение, мистер Мёрдок, — говорит он, прикрывая глаза и улыбаясь в горячие зацелованные губы. И выпускает тончайшую струйку ци. — Ощущение, каково это — быть мной.


End file.
